


Korosensei X Reader Scenarios

by SquigeyCat



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigeyCat/pseuds/SquigeyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I havent seen alot of Korosensei related things, so this happened. This is my first writing thing im so sorry if its bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {1} Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Wasn't expecting to get this lengthy, but i hope you like it! (Y/N) =Your name, (L/N) = Last name, (N/N) = Nickname, (C/S) = Class subject. Please tell me how i did in the comments)

You weren't an assassin, not in the slightest. You were a teacher assigned by the government to teach at Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E. When you were first briefed on the situation of that class you were intrigued, but soon found out it was because a long time friend of yours had recommend that you join that class. Your friend was non-other that Tadaomi Karasuma, you guys went way back from before High School and kept in close touch. When you saw the picture of the octopus looking man holding a sign that says "president" to his head it only fueled your curiosity.

The first day of your assignment had rolled around and so had your ride to the school, generously offered by Karasuma. Saying that you were excited was an understatement, you were practically bouncing in your seat the whole ride. Class had already started by the time you and Karasuma had made it to the school. "It's so..." You trailed off, not really having the right word to explain the building in front of you. "Yea, its not in the best of shape but we make it work." Karasuma said while leading you inside. You waved at the students who had been staring out of the window before you went in, getting a few waves back made you feel pretty confident. You thought you were always amazing with kids, seeing that all of your other classes had been friendly with you and casually talked with you from time to time after their work was done.

"Oi, there you are Karasuma-san." Said the woman who had stepped out from the staff room, who you could only assume to be Miss Irina. "Ah, you must be Miss Irina-san right? Its a pleasure to meet you!" You greeted happily, whilst extending your hand towards her. "T-that's right its a pleasure to meet you as well. And you are (Y/N), correct?" She said with a small smile, shaking your hand. "Ding Ding! Correct, Miss Irina-san!" You said cheerfully. She seemed to be taken aback hearing you say this. Karasuma seeing her confusion explained "(Y/N) usually works with younger class Irina-san." A small smile had graced your face as they spoke. "Irina-san, are you coming with us?" Karasuma asked politely. A small snicker escaped you as the connection between them was so obvious, Karasuma shot you a glare. "What's so funny pipsqueak?" His nicknames were usually centered around you're height but it was endearing in a way. "Nothing nothing, just thinking on how to greet the kids. Jokes are my strong suite you know." You retorted, knowing your jokes were awful and corny as hell. "I have to get prepared for their English class so I'm gonna stay here." Irina said answering Karasumas first question. He nodded and began walking again.

You followed with idly chatting with him, you had arrived at the class door in no time at all. A sudden bubble of nervousness had bubbled up from your stomach. "Karasuma-san, do you think they'll like me" You said casting your head downward slightly. "Of course, not many people can dislike you (N/N)." When he said this you raised you head and smiled wide. "Thanks Suma-kun!" He smiled back slightly and knocked on the door. "Just a second." A voice of the one you've been dying to meet, no other than the one who had destroyed your moon. A yellow tentacle opened the door, showing the smiling monsters face in full view. Karasuma could see the sparkle in your eyes when he had been revealed. You've always had this weird fascination of non-human things, always choosing them for romance options in games instead of the humans. "Cool..." You had murmured under your breath, he was much taller than you expected. "Welcome Miss (Y/N)-Sensei!" The monster you know as Korosensei said excitedly. You and him began chatting up a storm leaving poor 'ol Karasuma to explain to the class. You both were so enthralled in your conversation Korosensei barley noticed when a Anti-Sensei knife went flying towards you both. Quickly using a piece of paper to catch it easily and said, "You could have hurt your new Sensei, Karma-kun." You blinked. They weren't kidding about the whole 'He moves at mach 20' thing. A blush had risen to your cheeks when you realized how rude you were being, you hadn't even introduced your self to the students yet. "I'm sorry about that, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)! You're new (C/S) teacher, pleasure to meet you all." You said enthusiastically whilst giving a small bow. 

"So you really aren't an assassin?" Nagisa, if you remember correctly asked. "Nope, I'm just a plain old teacher. Karasuma-san was actually the one who recommend I come here." "How does Karasuma-sensei know someone so cute!?" A boy exclaimed in the back. "Cute? Hardly, I've never been approached by anyone for dating so I highly doubt that." You responded, while scratching the back of your head. "Ehh?!" The whole class seemed shocked, but got over it when they heard you say, "Well, I better give Korosensei his class back now huh." You said winking at Korosensei, and walking out of the room with Karasuma. Once you were gone Korosensei had turned a light shade of pink, while the students stared in shock. Someone who wasn't trying to assassinate him had, with the lack of a better word, flirted with him.

Meanwhile, after you had walked out of the room and shut the door your composure fell to a blushing mess. "Why did I do that?! I'm so stupid!" You said while burying your face in your hands to hide your blush. Karasuma patted you on the back. "You did fine." He stated, you wouldn't- no couldn't hear it, you were to busy mumbling nonsense of why winking at an octopus like man was wrong. 

You were flustered, embarrassed, and anything else meaning that. But the only thing you could think is, 'I really like him.' And that only made it so much worse.


	2. Schedule and Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just a notice

I'm not sure of the uploading schedule ill have for this story but it'll probably be on mostly every Saturday or Friday, depending on how much spare time i have.  
If you need anything or would like to request please hmu on tumblr, http://squigeycat.tumblr.com/


	3. {2} Sleepy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I've already broken my schedule oops. But anyway, I've gotten more of a response than i thought i would, I'm really glad you all like this. This ones a short on because i had scrapped 2 other ones and it was getting pretty late. Please enjoy!)

You've been working in Class 3-E for a few months now, growing relationships with the students and the teachers. You and Korosensei often ate lunch together or he'd bring you back something if you had work to complete. You had even asked him to train you, if not for assassination but for self defense, and he agreed.

But right now it was a weekend, a Saturday that you were spending on the couch with Korosensei. You had invited him over to watch a few movies or animes, whichever he preferred, and when he accepted you were over joyed. Your positions often shifting on the couch, and you had ended up sitting on the floor with your back against the couch as Korosensei played with your hair. It was pretty relaxing, not having anything to do, making idle chit chat, just hanging out. You tried hard not to drift off to sleep, because you really wanted to continue talking to Korosensei, and not leave him hanging. But your eyes betrayed you as they began lowering, and you felt your self being lifted up. Korosensei basically had you cradled in his arms, and through you sleepy haze you blushed. What you weren't expecting was him letting you use him as a bed as he settled you down on his chest.

"Thanks." You mumbled, still in-between sleep.

He hummed a response as he pulled the blanket from the top of your couch over you. Rolling over so that you were laying on your stomach you wrapped your arms around him, and bringing your head up slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek you fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Please if you have any advice for writing i will gladly listen!!)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Im not sure the other ones will get quite as lengthy, but i hope you liked it! Ill probably do requests as well, if you were pleased.)


End file.
